Perfectly Evil
by LostEverAfter
Summary: I live in a society where everyone looks perfect to you. Every girl. Every boy. They all look the same. When you look at yourself in the mirror, you're invisible. Until you fall in love you don't know what you look like but we're not allowed to fall in love. If we do we just fall. That's the Evil Queen's way. She's the last person I thought I'd fall in love with.


**Perfectly Evil**

**Ch.1 Evil Queen and Charms**

I wake up everyday not knowing what I look like. Hair color, eye color, body type. None of that. I look different to everyone. You don't really have a look until you fall in love but you're not allowed to fall in love. It's been this way for as long as I can remember. That's how the Evil Queen wants it. Seeing perfectness everywhere but not being able to love it. She gave up on love long ago so she took it from everyone. If she catches someone in love she destroys them. Since she can't have a happy ever after no one can.

When you look at people you can also tell your sexuality. Apparently I'm gay since I can only see girls and guys are just invisible. When I look at girls they has short shoulder length black hair, beautiful golden brown eyes, nice body, perfect lips. Just perfect. The Queen can't see herself either. She doesn't tell us anything so I don't know why she did this or why she doesn't want to see herself. What I heard was that she was loved once but he left her before she became queen and afterwards she inflict pain on others to make herself feel better.

I'm sort of a thief. I had no choice. I was an orphan. What the Queen does is she picks two people, they have a baby, then they never see each other again. Only one of them keeps the baby and raises them on their own but not being able to love their own child. I guess none of my parents wanted me. I had to fend for myself. I guess one of my parents left me in the forest with nothing but a basket and a blanket that had 'Emma' sowed on it. I don't take from the poor only the wealthy. I sometimes take from the Queen's carriage. It's risky but I don't really have anything to lose really. I live in a tent in the forest. It's not the best life ever but I get by and when I say stealing from the Queen is risky but sometimes risks are worth something magical.

"Hey!" I turn around. One of the Queen's knight saw me. I run as fast as I could out of the carriage.

"Well don't just stand there. Get him!" I heard the Queen's voice before I vanished off.

"Shit." I had a head start but it didn't matter. They had horses and I only had my legs but I knew the forest better then they did. It was the only home I knew. I ran and ran, past trees, bushes, houses then I decided to run into town. I figured I'd blend in more there. I turn to look behind me. No horses or knights. I let out a breath and try to blend in just in case they still might be here. I don't go into the town much. People like me aren't really liked here. I'm the lowest of them. Everyone stares at me and I just duck my head down and keep walking. I turn a corner and suddenly I feel someone grab me. I struggle to get out of their grip but it's useless. My hand then slips out of someone's grip. I turned and punch the nearest person I see. I try to run but I can't. I'm stuck in a corner with nowhere to go. I try to run past them but fail.

"Stop!" One of them said and drew out his sword. I stand completely still with both my hands up. They cuff me and take to the Queen's castle.

We get to the castle and they took me somewhere underground. The castle was huge but I'm pretty sure any house would look big to you when you've been living in a forest your whole life. They throw me into what looks like a cell.

"Stay there. The Queen will decide your punishment." The knights walk out and I stay behind the bars. I start to think of what the Queen could do to me. I take deep breaths and try to calm myself. It can't be that bad can it? I think to myself. I start pacing back in forth in the cell. I run a hand through my hair and hear someone at the door. I stop my pacing and turn to the sound. The Evil Queen. We just stare at each other until she speaks.

"So you were really trying to steal from me? The Evil Queen? Did you have a death wish or something?" She smirks at me. I don't answer. I stay silent. She knows what I did. I wait for my punishment.

"What's your name dear?" She steps closer getting a good look at me. I look up to met her eyes.

"Emma," I took a breath "Emma Swan."

"Emma Swan." The Queen eyed me then she turned toward one of the guards. "Take her down to the other cell with our other prisoner." Two guards walk toward me, opened the cell and dragged me out. I tried to pull away but it was no use. I turned toward the Queen before they could completely drag me away.

"At least tell me what my punishment is... your majesty." She turned toward me and smiled that evil smile of yours. "All in good time dear." She looked toward the guards still smiling. "Now take her away." They dragged me and she vanishes.

We walk toward this dark hallway with many different cells.

"Where are you taking me?" I demand but the guards ignore me. Finally we stop and they throw me into one of the cells. I get up and start banging on the door. _For what? _I think then I hear a voice.

"That's not going to work you know." Then out of the shadows I see a girl. _Well of course it's going to be a girl Swan _I thought to myself. I let out a sigh and turn toward the girl.

"Worth a try right?" She gives me a small smile.

"I'm Snow," She extends her hand out for me to take. "Snow White." I stare at her hand for a while. I've never met someone who was somewhat nice to me. "Swan," I finally take her hand. "Emma Swan." She looks shocked for some reason. Her mouth hanging open. "Is everything okay?" I ask as I release my hand from her grip. "

Um yeah it's nothing." I nod even though I knew she was hiding something but I just met the women so I though it'd be best to keep my mouth shut. "So what happened to you? Why are you here?" I ask as walk toward the bed. She follows me and sits beside me.

"Love," She says then looks toward me. "True Love." I let out a small laugh.

"How did you know it was true?" I ask being curious like I always am.

"Because True Love is magical." She smiles at me and leans her head back toward the wall.

"How is it magical?" I ask as I push toward the wall.

"Well True Love's kiss broke my sleeping curse the Queen put me under but she found me and here I am." She frowns and looks down at her lap.

"I'm guessing that was your punishment for love then?" She nods "So then where is this True Love of yours?" I ask and she looks toward me.

"I don't know. The Queen didn't tell me if she captured him or if he's alive or not." I stare for a while at nothing.

"What's it like?" I pause for a moment "Being in love?" I look down wondering what'd it be like falling in love with someone. Snow looks up and smiles at me.

"It's amazing. It's something worth fighting for." I smile shyly at her.

"I'm sorry," I turn towards her "about you're True Love. What was his name?"

"Prince Char- David also known as Prince Charming."

"Charming huh?" I smile towards her. She laughs and nodded. "I hope you find your Prince Charming."

"Me too." Just then the doors open and the two guards are back.

"Swan, The Queen wishes to see you." I get up turn toward Snow and waved a little bye to her. We walk up many stairs then finally got to a huge door. Two other guards open the doors. We walk in and there she is, The Evil Queen about to give me my punishment. My heart starts beating so fast and I can't hear anything else. I finally look up not noticing I was even looking down and she stares toward me.

"So Emma," She walks closer to me standing about a foot away. "are you ready for your punishment?" I swear the way she said everything sent shivers down my spine and I can't think straight. "You will either follow my decision or be executed. Your choice dear." She gives me her evil smile that scares me but also turns me on which I'm not complaining.


End file.
